


Sleepy Stories

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mind Palace, Other, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, and i dont see many fics about him, i just really like remy, sleepxiety, tsshorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Bunch of fics and shortfics about the one and only Sleep Sanders known as Remy Sanders.





	1. The troubles with Sleep (sleepxiety)

Virgil knew he had a thing for Remy. I mean of course he had- he was suffering from insomnia how the idea of someone who basically  _is_  Sleep could not be appealing? As if it wasn’t enough Sleep was dashing hot. And he was  _very_  confident about that. Everything from the way he held his coffee, to his dark sunglasses was screaming confident. And of course this sex appeal. Virgil hated how he was going all sorts of hot whenever Remy walked into the room. He hated how blushy he was whenever Remy was facing him. He hated how he was wondering if Remy was watching him hidden behind his dark shades. He hated all of these. He hated how attracted he was to Remy.

* * *

 

 

Virgil was sitting peacefully on the floor, leaning against the couch in the common room, helping Patton fold  the laundry when he heard  _him_  walking down stairs with Roman. Remy was always particularly close with Princey. It made sense since sleep and dreams logically speaking go well together. There was nothing wrong with it and yet it poked Virgil’s heart a little bit. So yeah maybe he wasn’t a dreamer and prince but was he that much worse than Roman? Definitely not. Virgil groaned quietly and dropped his gaze as soon as Remy jumped off the last three steps of stairs.

“Sup girls~!” sing-sang Remy.

“Hiya Remy!” beamed Patton and got up from the floor “It’s been a while since the last time I saw you.” Pointed Patton cheerfully as he walked over to Remy. Virgil stopped himself from crawling under the couch as he heard a loud smooch. Remy had this annoying habit of placing loud, blunt kisses on cheeks of every person that was in the spectrum of him attention in this exact moment.

Virgil himself got kissed once. He hadn’t left the room for next 5 days after that event, constantly replaying the softness of Remy’s lips on his cheeks and the embarrassment which appears directly after that.

“Been spending some time with Ro over here. Hope you don’t mind, do ya?” Cheered Remy and slurped his  _whateverdamndrink_ he had.

“Well of course not! You kiddos are very busy after all!” Hummed Patton “I’ve made some cookies with Virge earlier that day, give me a second I’m gonna bring you some.”

_OhGodNoNoNoNo._

Virgil tried to focus his whole attention on that damn sock he had been folding for 5 minutes straight.  _And oh god_ Remy has moved from his usual place on the couch more to the right meaning he was dangerously close to Virgil, meaning he could attack his cheek anytime soon. And that was not good. At least Princey, for once was here to-

“Roooooman, can you help me here kiddo?” shouted Patton from the kitchen.

“Coming Parde.” Replied Roman and Virgil was almost sure he heard a pinch of humor in his response. He had no idea why though.

Virgil didn’t raise his gaze when Roman was passing him. He kept his sight fixed into yet another sock, only to realize that two matching socks has to be folded together.  _Amazing idea that each sock has it pair._ Virgil hummed softly to himself. As long as Remy would be quiet and keep the distance everything should be fine. If Virgil’s really lucky, his red neck would be barely visible for Sleep which would be a life-saver too. Long, ear-piercing slurp broke the silence between them.

And it was much closer the Virgil that he anticipated.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you did not greet me Virge.” Remy clicked his tongue and Virgil felt that he was leaning even closer to him. The scent of a latte mixed with fresh air reached his nostrils.

“Hi Rem.” He mumbled, fidgeting with the thread that was sticking out from the sock.

Remy sighed as if he was disappointed in whatever Virgil was representing.

“You did not greet me  _properly_ Virge.” He blew air at Virgil’s ear, trying to get his attention.

Virgil sighed.

“Personal bubble.” He explained weakly and put down the sock. He still hadn’t found the matching one.

Remy chuckled and grabbed Virgil’s chin with his free hand. It was cold but in a very pleasant, almost thrilling, way. He was desperate to make anxious trait look at him. Virgil knowing that his all face was burning already, with pounding heart, let Remy move his head to the right, quickly closing his eyes, embracing for the delightful, soft punch which was about to be placed on his cheek.

The seconds were passing at nothing changed. Remy’s hand was still at Virgil’s chin, now delicately stroking it with icy cold thumb, but his soft lips were nowhere to be found.

Virgil carefully opened his left eye, quickly followed by the other.

His clearly surprised face was reflecting in Remy’s black sunglasses while Sleep’s face expression remained unreadable. Virgil tilted his head a little bit.

“And?” he asked quietly, hoping that Remy missed the small hint of disappointment hidden in this question. The small mocking smirk that bloomed on Remy’s face, made Virgil realize that he for sure shouldn’t ask this question.

“Oh girl!” grinned Remy “Stop being so adorable, won’t ya?” he asked in that singy way only he could nail without sounding stupid.

His hand slipped off Virgil’s chin, leaving a cold spot. Virgil completely mesmerized with the touch, slightly leaned forward, causing Remy’s smile to grow even larger.

“Well, aren’t ya the cutest of them all?”

Virgil sighed closing his eyes, trying to ignore the comments which quite painfully hurt his heart. He couldn’t let his mask fall. Remy couldn’t know that Virgil had a crush on him. He would never hear the end of it.

_Virge, calm the fuck down, he doesn’t mean it in this way. That’s Remy we’re talking about. It’s just the part of his persona. He probably just-_

An icy cold fingers gently pinched Virgil’s red cheeks and anxious trait snap opened his eyes, just to see Remy’s full-face. His glasses were resting in his messy hair and his eyes,  _oh damnit_ , his eyes in the color of dark chocolate where fixed right into Virgil’s face. Remy was slightly looming over Virgil, his fingers still resting on Virgil’s cheek.

Remy slightly leaned down and his lips missed Virgil’s other cheek just by few little inches.

“You’re really the sweetest one.” Whispered Remy right into Virgil’s ear, sending a shiver down Virgil’s spine and quickly moved away, leaving Virgil completely speechless.

“Girls in da kitchen, I’m coming! Save some juicy rumors for me!” Remy yelled loudly and put the sunglasses back on while slurping his drink. He smoothly jumped off the couch and slowly walked through the room, making sure to do it slow enough so that Virgil could appreciate his butt.

Indeed when he turned around, he saw Virgil sitting on the ground with his mouth and eyes wide opened. He looked way too adorable to Remy’s taste.

The Sleep Persona lightly crooked his head, letting the shades slip down his nose.

“I was serious Virge.” Added Remy playfully sticking out his tongue and winking at Virgil, before completely disappearing behind the corner.  That made him miss the moment when Virgil’s face turned from the color of dusty, pastel pink to burning red shade of rose petals.

 

Virgil couldn’t sleep that night. Not like it was something unusual but he really couldn’t sleep that night. He knew that technically they all had the same face so why only Remy seemed so… appealing to him. And his eyes,  _damnit_  these eyes. Virgil would never forget them. Much deeper and darker than his own with these little playful golden sprinkles. Virgil tried looking for these in his own orbs but without a satisfying effect. No. Remy was one of the kind.

Virgil got up from his bed stumbling over his night table. He turned on his small bed-lamp letting the room fill with purple light and little stars. He could hear some faint giggles coming from over the wall. Roman and Remy. They seemed to be hanging out a lot recently. Virgil sighed. He would love to join them but 1. there was no way he was wanted 2. he would die of embarrassment after showing himself bare-faced to Remy, especially after what happened today. After all he was totally caught on checking Remy out. And if that wasn’t enough he let Remy tease the shit out of him. And even though Virgil enjoyed being teased like that, he knew that secretly Remy was most probably laughing at him. Who knows maybe that’s why Roman and Remy were laughing right now?

Virgil decided to take a small trip to the kitchen to get few last cookies, he hid for himself this morning. Sighing he left his room, cautiously tip toeing while walking near to Roman’s room. It was surprisingly quiet.

 _Maybe these guys finally calmed down._ Hummed Virgil hoping that it would make it easier for him to fall asleep later.

He realized how wrong he was when he walked into the kitchen to see Roman with his nose in the fridge and Remy who was back-facing Virgil by sitting on the counter.

“Oh, Virgil!” declared happily Roman as he spotted the anxious trait. “What are you doing here this late?”

Virgil trying to ignore the stare Remy was mostly likely giving him, with his head dropped down, walked over to the cupboard to take his cookies.

“Ah you know troubles with sleep…” he mumbled quietly, more to himself than to two other men.

“Well that’s your lucky day then!” smiled Roman and stop Virgil by putting his hands on his shoulder. It was only then when Virgil realized his huge mistake. “Because we have Sleep over here!” he exclaimed happily and turned Virgil around. “I’m gonna leave you girls alone now. Solve the issue!” He threw his fist up in the air grinning happily and causing Virgil to raise his head up. Before he managed to oppose Roman left the kitchen and soon a quiet door-slam filled the silence of the sleeping house.

Remy slowly jumped off the counter and approached Virgil. Virgil lifelessly, knowing that he can’t run away his embarrassing destiny, let Remy take his hand. It wasn’t as cold as it was before, most probably because he didn’t have one of these ridiculous iced drinks from Starbucks with him.

“Let me help ya…” smiled Remy gently leading their way to Virgil’s room. He opened the door letting Virgil come inside first. Virgil instantly regretted not cleaning up this morning. Remy quietly closed the door behind them.

Virgil stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not really sure what Remy wanted him to do.

“Lay down on your bed as you usually do.” Pointed Remy calmly while taking off his leather jacket.. Virgil gladly took the order, literally falling back onto his small comfort-zone. The idea that he could cover himself with blanket anytime he wanted was indeed a little bit relaxing. Remy stretched out his arms casually watching Virgil crawl on the bed before walking over and sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

“Now I need you to trust me. I’ve done it couple of times but everybody are different and need different approach okay? You don’t need to lay down, you can sit. We’re going to just relax you a little bit to the point that your mind itself will fall asleep. Without my literal help. It’s easier that way for both you and me.” explained Remy calmly while rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt.

Virgil nodded slightly prompting on his elbows. It was quite relaxing to see that Remy had also a calm and professional side, not only loud and flirty one. Remy smiled lightly and for the second time this day took off his glasses revealing his beautiful, dark eyes to the world.

“Good. Now focus on my eyes, my voice and my touch.” He asked Virgil gently and put his hand on the top of Virgil’s chest.

Virgil tried his best to control his feelings but even if it wasn’t Remy, it was still a huge validation of his space and he wasn’t sure if he was completely okay with that. His breath became more shallow and much quicker to which Remy reacted with a click of his tongue.

“Now, girl, I know that I’m pretty gorgeous but you have to calm down.” He lightly pressed Virgil’s chest, trying to adjust the way it raised and fall down. Surprisingly it worked and soon Virgil’s breathing calmed down “Great. Now once again- relax.” Nodded Remy.

Virgil closed his eyes knowing that looking at Remy would only stress him down. He allowed his head to rest on the headboard. Through closed eyelids he was watching the faint flashing lights thrown by his bed-lamp. His muscles are slowly relaxing down under the slight pressure Remy was putting on his chest with every exhale. Even the usual anxiousness seemed to fade away.

“Remy…” started Virgil quietly, that was the first time he dared to use the latter’s name because earlier he was always too anxious to do so.

“Mhm…” hummed Remy waiting for the rest of sentence.

Virgil opened his eyes and raised his head up, moving it slightly to the right to face Remy more properly.

“Do… don’t laugh at that...” gulped Virgil.

“You go girl.” Nodded Remy with small smile.

“Do you sleep?” asked Virgil finally blushing a little bit.

Remy chuckled quietly.

“I can if I want to but generally speaking- I don’t have to. I actually prefer to stare at sleeping people. It’s so much more fun!” he grinned but there was nothing rude or impolite in the way he smiled.

“Oh.” Escaped from Virgil’s lips “Have you ever…” he waved his hand awkwardly.

“Stared at you?”

Virgil nodded.

“If I say I have, will you ask me to leave and never do that again?” asked Remy this time completely serious. His hand stopped pressing Virgil’s chest.

Virgil immediately shook his head surprising even himself.  Remy’s eyes lightened up.

“Well then you must know that you’re my favorite.” he exclaimed happily “I shouldn’t play favorites but ya know…”  Remy leaned a little bit “… I can’t resist myself.” He moved away winking at Virgil.

“Why?” whispered Virgil, not fully trusting his dry throat. There was something about this little conversation… something in Remy’s dark eyes that made him absolutely speechless.

“Because.” Remy placed his index finger on his lips as if he was wondering what the answer is “Because. You. Are. The Cutest. Of. Them. All.” He made every word clear as he was speaking without any pinch of the sarcasm and usual cockiness.

Virgil inhaled abruptly, closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow not sure how he should response to this unusual declaration. Was it even a declaration? It seemed too surreal. When he opened his eyes he saw Remy resting his chin on Virgil’s bed, staring intensively onto Virgil. An idea popped into anxious trait’s head.

“Do you…” he started carefully “Do you feel like sleeping today? You can stay here?” he asked a little bit anxiously, realizing that the effects of Remy’s work were starting to wear off.

Remy grinned in reply biting down his lips before slipping under Virgil’s cover.

He was cold, much clolder than Virgil.

The anxious trait slowly wrapped his hands around Remy’s waist. Every move was gentle and slow as he was trying to pour all the thing he wasn’t able to say through his caring hands. He watched Remy’s face light up slightly, hoping that it means that the sleep persona understood him. He yawned slightly right into Remy’s face adding another embarrassment to the list.

“Could you turn off the light?” asked Virgil quietly, feeling that his eyelids  were getting heavier and heavier.

“Hold on.” Stopped him Remy by placing his cold hands on Virgil’s cheeks just like he did this morning. “I think that there’s something on your face…” he mumbled to himself before leaning forward and gently placing a kiss on Virgil’s lips.

He moved away almost immediately, smiling apologetically.

“It was me.” He said quietly.

Virgil’s eyes were wide opened, silver stars dancing all around his face. The white spots they were creating on his skin were only pointing out how red Virgil’s face was.

“I-I thought you were kissing people as a way to greet them…” stuttered Virgil finally.

Remy chuckled.

“Now, now, now girl… Did I tell ya that you’re the most adorable one?” he asked with his usual cocky tone before pecking Virgil’s lips once before.

When he moved away Virgil was asleep.

“Guess I’m gonna spend another night at staring into you.” Whispered softly Remy delicately brushing Virgil’s bang from his forehead.

 

_Fin._


	2. The Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one os angsty

_a/n: headcanon that Remy wears shades because his eyes are used to the darkness, also that his name is actually Remus (the 2nd hc is by[@sanityswap](https://tmblr.co/msJHXQO76Kb0SWf1PRC5K2A) and I absolutely adore it)_

Word Count: 2200ish

 

 

Existence of Remy Sanders wasn't as easy as it may seem. He used to work in almost complete darkness, which was almost as dark as the night itself and had to deal with four extremely strong Sides and they didn't even know about that. They couldn't know that. No one, not even Roman had access to the Dream Palace. And Remy never went out of it. And that's because Dreams were the craziest creatures in the mindpalace.

* * *

 

On the contrary to what most people believed what they saw and felt in their sleep weren’t  "dreams" per se. What they saw was actually a Dream Sequence called also a Dream Projection. And it was made out of hundreds or even thousands of little "Dreams".

Dreams themselves were children. They kept dying and re-appearing again, never in the same form. And it was extremely important for the Dreams not to mix to much with each other. If too many Dreams appeared in one Dream Sequence Thomas would wake up with a massive stir in his head and it was Remy's job to not let that happen. One Dream Sequence couldn't be also made out of only one Side's Dream- Projection couldn't be too logical, or too loving, or too creative, or too anxious. It wouldn't be a healthy Dream Sequence if any Side’s influence was overpowering the others. Just like in the real world.

There were many different kinds of Dreams but basically every Side could produce one type of Dreams depending on what the side role would be. And so Dreams ignited by Logan and Patton were easy to work with. Logan's Dreams were always sitting in one place, occasionally popping up to make something more logical. Remy liked working with them. Patton's Dreams were sweethearts. Yes, a little bit random and maybe just  a tiny pinch too clingy but they were making Thomas's dreams nice and fluffy.

The actual problem was with the two remaining sides meaning Creativity aka Roman and Anxiety aka Virgil. And as much as he liked what they were igniting, their “Children”, sometimes unintentionally, could mess up everything he had been working on. Roman was the one who actually could design Dreams and he did  marvelous job at this but sometimes... he was just too extra.

Remy knew that too unrealistic Dream Sequences could easily lead to a dangerous results in the real life. In the wort case scenario Thomas could lose the contact with the real world. These “dreams” that Thomas claimed were completely irrational and unattached to reality? That was nothing compared to what Roman was serving Remy from time to time.

Virgil's Dreams from the other side were quite... unpredictable. They didn't have a clear working pattern. Sometimes they would just appear out of nowhere and because of that they required Remy's constant attention and care. Virgil's Dreams themselves weren't dangerous but too much of these could easily lead to disappearance of the rest of Dreams. Which wasn't good either.

Remy's job was to keep all the little Dreams in one order and to mix them wisely. That's why he was called a Dreamcatcher. He would catch the Dreams, keep them a little bit until it was safe enough to let them go.

But because Thomas himself had such a colorful and strong personality and because his sides were so clear and powerful, sometimes it was hard for Remy to keep all Dreams  in a proper shape and form. And sometimes it was very tiring to be a Dreamcatcher. Day after day, night after night, nap after nap, Dream Sequence after Dream Sequence, Remy was growing more and more tired.

His only occasion to rest was when Thomas was awake.

It wasn't that Remy hated being Sleep. No, the final effect, meaning the Dream Sequence always made him feel proud and happy but the path that was leading to it was just too rough for him at times. When the Dream Sequence was working smoothly, he could spent some time with Thomas, actually watch him, almost interact with him. But sometimes... it wasn’t enough for Remy.

He tried. He really tried. He tried working his ass off every single day, until one day he saw what Roman projected into the Dream Palace and Remy just felt that he wouldn't be able to do that. Not today, not tonight. He rushed upstairs, to the smallest room in the tallest tower, leaving all the princesses alone to fight with books made of play-doh and terrified with long spider-curtains.

Remy closed himself in the room. Small drop of sweat was rolling down his froehead as he walked to an old computer. He has never used it but knew what was its purpose. His finger were inches away from the keyboard. Was it the right thing to do? Could he shut down the Dream Palace for this one night? One night only? His thoughts traveled back to little Dreams running around downstairs. He slowly but confidently pressed the red button and everything instantly went bright.

Remy closed his eyes, trying to think of something that could protect him from the light that he wasn't used too. Suddenly a bag hanging on his arm felt heavier than before and Remy, with his eyes still closed, reached to its pocket. His hand found something unusual, that definitely wasn’t there before.  Something made of glass and plastic and in very irregular shape. Remy crouched and covered his head with his leather jacket, finally opening eyes.

His lips spread in a wide smile as he realized that he was holding dark, black sunglasses. A little bit hesitantly he put the shades on. Everything immediately became a little bit darker. It still was brighter than the world he was used to but now he could at least have his eyes opened.

Remy rushed downstairs to see a completely empty hall. No Dreams were running around, hiding behind the furniture, no dog was pooping on the floor and no mathematical equations were writing themselves down on the walls. Remy with his heart crushing his ribs from the inside pressed to door knob leading to the exit. The door clicked. For the first time in his life Remy Sanders could leave his Dream Palace.

\---

The life outside the Dream Palace was mesmerizing and Remy found himself leaving the place more and more often. He wasn't a Side, so appearing in flesh and blood in the real world was a little bit harder for him but oh man, it was worth it. The concerts, the shopping malls, the cafes, especially Starbucks, everything in the real world was so great. Remy couldn't believe that Thomas had ever wished to fall asleep. Compared to the real world Dream Palace was so...tiring and awfully foggy and everything was slipping out through the fingers.

\---

~~_(this part is basically what happens in Remy’s first short)_ ~~

"Hey! Sup' girl? sorry I'm late!" smiled Remy. That was an amazing night. He had so much fun.

"Where were you?" asked Thomas with accusation.

"What?" Remy was still in wonderful mood after this concert.

“Last night. Where were you?”

“Out.” Shrugged Remy, where did Thomas think he had just came from.

"All night?" Thomas slowly letting his temper bubble outside.

"There was concert downtown, okay?" Remy sipped his iced tea. He truly loved Starbucks. “I’m here now. Doesn’t that count for something?” Remy couldn’t understand why Thomas wasn’t happy that Remy visited him. He always seemed so happy when Sides appeared in the real world after all…

“It’s two in the afternoon!” yelled Thomas.

“Whatever, okay? You know what, I’m out, alright?” Remy started gathering his stuff. “I don’t need this.”

"No, I will take a nap!" whined Thomas but Remy was already walking out of the room.

"No, you're too worked up. I can’t operate with you like that." worked up Thomas meant that his Sides were also working meaning that they could produce even more Dreams and Remy didn't feel like dealing with this amount of mess right now.

“No, where are you going?"

"Out!" Remy flipped his bangs in very sassy way.

"But you will be back tonight?" cried Thomas.

"I don't know, maybe" huffed out Remy "Whatever…”

\---

Probably somewhere deep in his heart Remy knew that it was coming. Maybe he was just pushing this thought aside, too scared to face it. Maybe he liked his shades and cold Starbucks drinks too much, to face the facts and fears. But on the day when all four Sides cornered him on the couch in the common room he still was shocked.

"Sup girls..." he mumbled, his eyes still fixed at the screen of his phone. He was too afraid to look up.

Something cold and sharp touched his neck.

"Look at us Sleepy Boy." demanded Roman, letting his sword softly lick Remy's neck.

Remy sighed heavily before shoving his phone into his bag. The keys to Dream Palace jiggled dangerously, his ropes and wires he used to spread across the Palace burned his fingers as he faintly stroked them. He didn’t want to put them around that place again. No, he wasn't ready.

"I assume you know why we are here, Remus " Logan adjusted his necktie and Remy groaned. He hated this name. Remy sounded much more... chill and not so professional.

"I have no-" Remy tried opposing.

"Cut the crap, Rem. We know that you know. Did you really think that it wouldn't change anything if you started leaving your place so often?" grunted Virgil "Do you know how anxious you make me feel when Thomas can't sleep?"

"It wasn't nice of you kiddo..." sighed Patton, shaking his head lightly.

"But guys..." Remy's voice was breaking a little bit "You wouldn't..." the shades slipped down his nose, the light was hurting his eyes. Or maybe it was the disappointment that he saw in Side's eyes?

"Get up. We have to make sure Thomas gets some sleep tonight." hissed Virgil and Roman's sword wandered up Remy's neck, forcing him to get up.

"Give me the keys Remy." Roman reached his hand.

Remy's throat was suddenly dry. Were the planning to...

"Give the damned keys!" repeated Roman, pressing the sword a little bit.

Remy with shaking hands opened his bag and fished the keys out. As soon as he did so Logan wrenched the metal out of his hands. Patton gently took Remy by his hand and pushed him forward. The sword from Remy's neck moved on his back. He could feel it between his shoulders. Logan and Virgil was walking by his left side, while Patton and Roman by his right side.

The doors of the Dream Palace were shut down, just like Remy left them. Patton let go off his hand as they stood in front of them. Roman's blade pushed him a little bit further.

Remy's hands touched the smooth surface of the door. He could feel everything via them. All Dreams would be angry tonight. They would snap out of his control way too many times. And he would work hard to keep them as much in shape as it's possible. To project the most beautiful Dream Sequence world had ever seen, he owed this to Thomas.

Knowing that his shades were hiding his tears very well, he turned around for the last time.

"Please..." he almost whispered reaching his hand out, begging the Sides to give him back his keys.

"We can't do this kiddo..." Patton shook his head. He looked sad.

"You're too dangerous to Thomas when you're free." said Virgil with his arms crossed on the chest.

"We would make sure to let you out once in a while." promised Roman.

"But not for too long." added Logan.

Remy's hand found its way to the handle. It was cold.

The doors opened slightly under the pressure of his body. The crack was small but he couldn't open the door further. The Sides couldn't see the inside of Dream Palace anyway. They would see only Darkness.

Remy took off his shades and put them into the pocket of his jacket.

"See you soon then?" Remy smiled weakly, letting the tears flow down his face. Most of his body was already behind the doors. He didn't have his keys anymore and he could already hear Dreams running around the Palace.

Thomas was falling asleep.

Sides smiled sadly.

The doors closed and Remy heard the numb sound of the mechanism in the door.

He was locked in.

\---

This night Thomas had weird dream.

He was in a place which reminded a huge castle with lots of children inside. He tried to organize them, make them sit in one place but they kept running around. One of them suddenly turned into huge dragon with cookie instead of eyes. Some kids were crying in the corner. Thomas for some reason was hanging some ropes and lines around as if it was supposed to help him.

All of sudden he saw himself walking into the room like he owned this place. Remy was sipping iced tea and he had dark shades on the tip of his nose.

His doppelganger smiled to him and said something but Thomas couldn't hear what was that. Few seconds later he found himself sitting on the grass in a beautiful forest. Small lizard which looked awfully similar run between his legs. The tree above him instead of fruit was growing chocolate cookies.

What Thomas didn't notice was that he had a small pedant with a tiny dreamcatcher hanging on his neck.

This night he rested well.

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
